<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trio: A Golden Cuffs Story by Kelyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829959">Trio: A Golden Cuffs Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/pseuds/Kelyon'>Kelyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Cuffs 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Pearl Necklace, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/pseuds/Kelyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One invites his former lover Jefferson to the castle to share his newest plaything, Belle.</p><p> </p><p>Nominated in the 2021 TEAs in the category of Best Threesome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Belle/Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Cuffs 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305001">Golden Cuffs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyon/pseuds/Kelyon">Kelyon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in the first draft of Golden Cuffs, the four-way with Jefferson and Leona was a three-way with just Jefferson. But then Leona Ogg was a force of nature that could not be contained, so I changed my plans. </p><p>But the three-way with Jefferson was already written, and I thought it was pretty good. So here we are. </p><p>Technically, this is an AU where Rumple never sent Belle to Regina, and therefore there was no relationship fallout from that. The party happened, Belle has already met Jefferson and Leona, but she is not as close to Rumpelstiltskin as she would like to be. Not yet, anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the morning of the day when Jefferson would arrive, Belle found Rumpelstiltskin waiting for her at the library door. He began to touch her before she could even say good morning and then they were fucking on the floor like animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started out behind her, shoving her to her knees as he pulled off her robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you’re wet!” He fingered her briefly before thrusting himself into her cunt. “Why is it that my whore is always such a wet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanton</span>
  </em>
  <span> little thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you say things like that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Belle wanted to say, but couldn’t. He was riding her too fast for conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never taken her this quickly before. Rumpelstiltskin must have been waiting for hours for her to come out of the library. She imagined him lurking outside her door, growing more excited and keyed-up with every passing moment. He couldn’t enter the library, he would have had no outlet for his desires. Had he thought about taking care of himself?  Had he considered unlacing his trousers and holding his lovely dark cock in his own hands? Belle moaned at the thought, and her orgasm rose up within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumple!” she whimpered. And his hands were on her shoulders and his cock was pushing in and out and his breath was hot and heavy as he whispered in her ear:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, sweet Belle. I want to feel you come around my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise that came out of her in response to that command was nothing like he had ever brought from her before. It was a squeal and a groan and a gasp all at once. She shuddered around him as he held her against his body, as he pounded into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s my girl. That’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Moaning like a whore because of how much you like to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, abruptly, he pulled away. Belle recoiled from the sudden emptiness, the cold air on her back where his warmth had been. He stood up and faced her, his cock still out of his trousers. It was hard and shining with her pleasure. Roughly, Rumpelstiltskin pulled Belle up by her shoulders, bringing her to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him. She faced him with her mouth open, silently begging him to fill her there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Rumpelstiltskin looked down on Belle. He touched her face lightly, let his fingers drift down to her neck and her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to mark you,” he rasped. “In a way I never have before. It won’t hurt, though some might find it degrading. But that’s the point, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle looked up at him steadily, keeping her eyes wide. “I’ll do whatever you ask of me, Rumple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched her face again, rubbing his palm against her cheek. “You will, won’t you, little Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and nodded into his hand. There was a moment of tender silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then. Are you ready to show the world who you belong to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely had time to nod before Rumpelstiltskin was inside her mouth. He pulled her hair back and twisted it around his fist, holding her where he wanted her, controlling how she moved around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs did not pin her to the floor this time. Her hands rested on her knees, helping her stay balanced in the tumult of Rumple’s passions. In that moment, it was just the two of them. There was no magic at work, and no thought of other people. Only his cock in her mouth and his hands in her hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasant moment was broken when he thrust too deeply and she choked. Damn her throat! Didn’t her body know that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him inside her? Every inch of her belonged to him, and she had no right to gag on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rumple didn’t seem to mind. He tried again, using shallow, quick motions. His pleasure mounted and Belle submitted the frenzy of him. As he grew tenser and more agitated, she relaxed. She let her body go loose so that he could control her better. She closed her eyes and let him own her completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the moment just before his orgasm, Rumpelstiltskin pulled Belle back by her hair. His cock popped out of her mouth and before she could even catch her breath, she felt the hot, wet, spurts of his seed on her body. He was coming, Belle realized blearily. But not in her mouth, the way he usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming on her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, if Belle didn’t get a chance to swallow Rumpelstiltskin’s seed, he would produce a handkerchief and offer to clean her up. She would let him, because she knew it was his way of caring for her, and he was always so sweet and gentle when he fussed over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today he made no such offer, and there was nothing apologetic in his nature. He looked at the black globs dotted around Belle’s throat with a smug and wicked pleasure. Earlier in their acquaintance, such an expression might have frightened Belle, but now it only thrilled her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch that mess,” he ordered. “I have a plan for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth did he have in store? Belle wanted to ask, but she was still overwhelmed by how he had taken her. It was so fast and rough and wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing at the waist, Rumpelstiltskin extended his hand to help her up. “Now let me dress you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She found her voice, breathy and small though it might be. Once she was standing, Belle held out her arms. He draped sheets of blue-green magic over her body. “I won’t be wearing clothes for very long anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressions are important, my sweet. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jefferson has seen me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the night of the party you were acting in the role of my slave girl. Today you are my treasure. Jefferson is allowed to know now much I value you. He should see your worth whenever he sees you. And he should desire you, though that will be no trouble to arrange.” He stepped back to look at her completed ensemble. “Yes, that should do. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle looked down at a gown of sea-foam green. There was a gold trim around the bodice--which was so low-cut it outlined each of her breasts separately--and a strip of gold along the center seam, running from her breast to her knees. Her sleeves were only barely attached to the bodice. They hung from gold bands on her arms, long swaths of sea-foam gauze and lace that trailed onto the floor. At her knees, the skirt split open and would reveal her legs when she walked. When she was still, the skirt covered her down to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely,” she said honestly. She moved her arm and watched the sleeve trail behind her. The gold of her cuffs gleamed through the pastel lace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rumple agreed as he looked her up and down. When his gaze got to her neck, he licked his lips and smirked. His black leavings still cooled on Belle’s pale pink skin. The effect marked her, just as he had intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Belle had no shame. “Am I going to greet Jefferson with your seed on my throat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk became a grin. Was he delighted at the idea or the fact that Belle had said it aloud? “If I wanted to insult someone, make them ill-at-ease and let them know how much they were wasting my time, I would do that. I fuck you intensely, make your pretty body </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> with my foul pleasure, and then have you open the door naked to greet our guests and serve them tea. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shiver up Belle’s spine told her that yes, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> like such a scenario. If there was someone Rumple wanted to unnerve and discomfit, she would happily allow him to use her for that purpose. If such a service made him feel powerful, if it brought him any pleasure at all, then she would do it with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jefferson is our friend,” he said. “If you met him in a compromised state, he would only be put out that we had started without him!” Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, and Belle found his friendliness just as arousing as his nastiness.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured to her throat, but the cuffs wouldn’t let her touch her skin. “What is your plan for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her by the wrist and pulled her hand up to his mouth for a kiss. Gripping her gently, he passed her hand over her neck. Belle felt a tingle of magic and then Rumpelstiltskin pushed her fingers against his splattered seed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t touch anything wet, or flat. The black globules had become raised, solid, round…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearls!” Belle cried as soon as she realized it. “Rumple, you--you made me a necklace!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and gave a little bow. “I offered you jewels once, in exchange for your services. Do you recall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she answered. “I asked for the truth instead. And I stand by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do. But I still like to see you in finery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the necklace still on her throat, she held it up and looked at what she was wearing. The splatters had remained where they were, banded together by golden threads. The pearls were not pure black, no more than Rumple’s seed was. There were swirls of colors inside the darkness--blue and purple and wine-red tints. And they were all bathed in a golden light that seemed to touch only them. She was adorned in his pleasure, that was all the jewelry she would ever need.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if you’ve ever made Jefferson a necklace like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin giggled and ran the pearls through his fingers. His knuckles brushed against Belle’s bosom and it felt like her skin was on fire. He stepped away and the pearls rested on her chest, still warm from his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, Belle, Jefferson’s rewards are not nearly this personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pay him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pay everyone, one way or another. And I take payment. Haven’t you heard? All magic--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comes at a price,” she finished. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft glow in his eyes when he looked at her. “You’re very beautiful,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rumple. I feel like a princess in this dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a barefoot princess will not do!” With a snap of his fingers, he conjured the tall golden shoes that she had worn for the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling herself for the discomfort, Belle put on the shoes. Even with the added height, the gown still trailed on the floor. She showed herself off for Rumple and he nodded his approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princesses beg me to make them as beautiful as you. And it has nothing to do with your dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle blushed and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin made a show of looking at his work shirt and barely-laced breeches. “I suppose I could improve my own appearance a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressions are important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, he was wearing a gold-colored coat and a white cravat. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you look like the sort who spends time with princesses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along, my treasure.” He offered her his arm. “I want this princess to serve me tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the dining room for the rest of the day. Rumpelstiltskin wrote letters while he drank his tea, and Belle sat at his feet and read until he called for her. It was a companionable time and Belle was glad for it. She cherished these moments when she had him to herself, when he didn’t send her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As part of the entertainment for the evening, Belle had suggested that she remain silent for the first part of their time with Jefferson. They had all agreed that there would be no pain games while he was here, but Belle still wanted to show her devotion to Rumple. Even in front of a man who was practically a stranger to her, Belle had absolute trust in Rumpelstiltskin. What better way to show that trust than to surrender to him even the words from her mouth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The afternoon passed. She had just begun a new chapter when the scratch of Rumple’s pen trailed off. When she looked up at him, he was sitting still, with his head cocked to the side to hear better. He smiled when she caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our guest is on his way,” he explained. “Go to the cabinet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs pulled Belle up gently and she was mindful of the long skirt and her sharp heels. She straightened herself out and walked confidently to the cabinet. There was a crystal flagon of yellow wine and two crystal goblets. Belle set the tray on the table and then went back to the cabinet to see if there was anything more. There was a platter of meats and cheeses, cut fruit and sliced bread. The food looked good and Belle hoped Jefferson would appreciate what he was being given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic swirled in the center of the room. The image of a giant top hat appeared and then shrank to the size of a regular top hat, on the head of a regular man. He was dressed in a dark brown coat with a high leather collar and leather on the cuffs of his sleeves. His cravat was bright orange and tied in a very large bow. As soon as Belle saw Jefferson, she remembered how much she had liked him and she relaxed a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin approached Jefferson with his arms outstretched. “Welcome back, old friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been too long!” Jefferson embraced Rumpelstiltskin tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle hadn’t realized before how much taller Jefferson was than Rumple. When the two men held each other, Jefferson’s chin rested neatly on Rumpelstiltskin’s head. Did that factor into the way they pleasured each other? She would find out, wouldn’t she. She would learn all sorts of things about her master and his old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your journey?” Rumpelstiltskin asked when they broke apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well enough. I came by way of Oz.” He took out a small jar from his coat pocket. “I wasn’t sure whether to bring flowers or wine, so I combined the two.” The jar held a red liquid in which floated several red petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poppy wine, how useful!” Rumpelstiltskin took the jar and made it vanish. “Was it any trouble to obtain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, the witch was off sulking in her castle. She didn’t even know I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “As it should be. But now, please, eat. Accept my hospitality. Belle will serve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson looked at her for the first time. “Hello again!” he said warmly. “What a lovely necklace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle grinned but said nothing as she poured the wine into both goblets. Jefferson took a piece of bread from the platter and topped it with a slice of sausage. At Rumpelstiltskin’s offer, he sat down in the only chair at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Belle’s first time with a man besides me,” Rumpelstiltskin explained. “And as such, we won’t be doing anything too… strenuous. I hope you’re not disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Jefferson said with his mouth full. “Never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is one limitation my sweet slut has put on herself: She has volunteered not to speak until the sun rises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t say much last time, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence is a simple protection, but a useful one.” He looked Belle in the eyes as he spoke and she nodded slightly. That was exactly what she had wanted him to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set wine in front of them both. Jefferson brought his goblet closer, but didn’t drink yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While we’re on the subject of limitations,” he said, “I do have a request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson loosened his cravat and revealed the black leather collar at his throat. It was the same one he had worn at the party, Belle remembered. Leona had one to match it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stays on.” Jefferson wedged his thumb between the leather and his neck. “It’s a sign of devotion to my wife. I’m still hers even when I’m… otherwise engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “It’s the same with Belle’s cuffs. Show him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle didn’t hide the way the cuffs moved her hands just before she could move herself. They pulled her over to Jefferson and thrust themselves out for his inspection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are how I make sure my girl follows my orders. Even though I trust her to obey me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an inquiring glance at Belle, Jefferson took her gently by the wrist and examined the cuffs. “Our collars are just symbolic,” he said. “Not magic, but still important.” He tapped his fingernail against the metal. “And not gold either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically those are made of straw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson laughed and leaned forward to take his glass. “A toast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To new experiences!” He clinked his goblet against Rumpelstiltskin’s and drank. “Mmm!” he said when he tasted the golden wine. “Is this that stuff from Tir Na Nog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin smiled slyly. “Do you still have a taste for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a taste for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dark One.” He drank the rest of his wine and sighed. He leaned back, his shoulders slumped and his whole body loose, relaxed. “This tastes like being young again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple leaned against the edge of the table, facing Jefferson’s chair. “You’re not so old as some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jefferson agreed, holding out his glass while Belle poured him another drink. “But you’re never as young as you are the summer you fall in love for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rumpelstiltskin murmured. Then Belle watched as he leaned over Jefferson and tilted his chin up with his finger. The two men kissed, softly, and Belle felt a fluttering inside her that she could give no name to. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was indeed arousal, but also much deeper than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the word Jefferson had said, a word Belle had intentionally kept out of her vocabulary, but he had used so freely. And Rumpelstiltskin had not denied it! Jefferson had said the word and Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t rejected him or dismissed him. He accepted it as a fact. And now they were kissing, as they had clearly kissed so many times before, probably starting that summer when Jefferson had fallen in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trembling, but she had promised not to speak. She wrapped her arms around herself, the long sleeves draping her over as an extra layer of covering, the slightest bit more protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men broke apart. Jefferson looked over at her, his eyes darting over her face. Rumpelstiltskin kept his gaze on Jefferson and only moved when the other man stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were we rude, just now?” Jefferson asked, his gaze shifting back and forth between them. “It’s not my intention to monopolize.” He looked directly at Belle. “I don’t want you to feel excluded on my account.” He went to the flagon and poured wine into his goblet. “Here, you should have some.” He handed the goblet out to Belle. “It’s very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle rested her hands at her sides, quietly refusing his offer. Rumpelstiltskin went between them and took the goblet from Jefferson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how it is,” he said simply. “The girl takes what I give her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> takes what I give her. The rules might loosen a bit as our time goes on, but that is the guiding principle. I will tell you what you may do to my property. Is that agreeable, Jefferson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Dark One. You’re in command of both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin raised Jefferson’s glass with a grin. “It has been too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of wine, and then grabbed Belle by the waist. He kissed her and let the wine run from his mouth to hers. It was a delicious, mellow wine, and all the sweeter for being accompanied by his kiss. He dug his nails into her bare shoulders and then pushed her away with a smack of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beckoned Jefferson over, and the man went to them eagerly. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Jefferson by his leather lapels and pulled him down to the right height for kissing. The two men kissed again, and then, as freely as he had given her the wine, Rumpelstiltskin poured Jefferson into Belle’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him without thinking, without questioning, and he returned her kisses the same way. He also tasted like the wine, like fruit and sunshine and pleasure. Slowly, Jefferson stood up, bending his head but not his knees while he kissed her. He touched her lightly on her arms, just above the start of her sleeves. They broke apart softly. Belle wasn’t sure how long Rumple would want them to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. “Yes, like that,” he said brightly. “Excellent job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An easy job,” Jefferson smiled. “This is going to be a fun night.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The event starts off with a bang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Rumpelstiltskin led them to a bedroom. The two men chatted along the way, and Belle trailed behind in her self-inflicted silence. As she had suspected, it was a relief not to have to speak. Rumple and Jefferson could talk about people she didn’t know and places she had never been to and she was not compelled to understand or contribute. She could stay in her own world for a while. She could give herself time to think and understand what was happening without having to worry about entertaining them with her conversation.</span></p><p>
  <span>When they got to the bedroom, Rumpelstiltskin took a seat. There were two delicate chairs positioned around a small table, facing a large bed. He sat in a chair with his legs crossed and began to give orders: “Help Jefferson take off his coat, Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson shrugged off his coat and Belle took it off, folding it over the chair next to Rumpelstiltskin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I leave my hat on?” Jefferson asked rakishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Belle will take that next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the hat in both hands and handed it to Belle. She held it the same way he had and placed it on the seat of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Untie his cravat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle obeyed, and revealed the leather collar at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbutton his waistcoat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fumbled with the buttons and Jefferson smiled at her kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove his waistcoat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went over the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson, would you like to sit on the bed? Belle is going to take off your boots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t envy her,” he said as he sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boots did not lace up the front like Rumpelstiltskin’s, but she was able to pull them off with a sharp jerk. One of his socks was red, and the other was orange. They didn’t match each other, but they matched the rest of his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off his shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson’s eyes met hers as she stepped between his legs and began pulling at his hem. He was checking on her, she realized, making sure she was alright, that she wanted this. Belle looked back at him, answering as best she could that yes, she was all right, she was having a good time, she was ready for everything that would happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shirt was linen, brick red and well-made. She pulled it over his head and revealed a muscular chest. The hair on his chest was sparse, just a curly black tuft between his nipples and a few trailing strands around them. Belle was torn between wanting to touch him, and wanting to wait until Rumple ordered her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlace his breeches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Rumpelstiltskin, even as her hands obeyed. She wanted to see his face, see how he felt about what he was ordering her to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body language was affectedly casual. He was trying to look like he didn’t care. He was playing the role of a libertine who got more pleasure from giving orders than from something so banal as a naked body. His eyes would have told her what he was really thinking, but the room was sparsely lit by candles and he was sitting in a pool of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was so preoccupied worrying about Rumplestiltskin she barely thought about Jefferson. The cuffs made her undo the laces at his waist without her needing to look at them. She felt a bulge under her hands but it was hardly as important as Rumple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit at my feet, Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crawled on her hands and knees, dragging her gown along the floor in her rush to be beside him. Jefferson stood up off the bed and kicked off his breeches and pulled off his socks. He stood in front of them and twirled around slowly, displaying his body for their perusal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand gently around Belle’s throat, guiding her vision but not forcing it. “This,” he said softly, “is the body of a human man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle forced herself to look at Jefferson, to take in the sight of the body Rumple must know well. His skin was pink, though not as pale as hers. His nipples were large and dark. His arms and legs were well-proportioned to his height but seemed too long all the same. He seemed too tall. There was no comparing him to Rumpelstiltskin, but Belle found herself thinking that Jefferson was narrower than Gaston. His body was not that of a fighter. The black leather collar at his throat clearly marked him as a lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between his legs there was thatch of curly black hair. His manhood rose out of the curls, dark pink and half-hard. He held it gently, not really rubbing it. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Jefferson said lightly. “This will be a pretty lousy orgy if I’m the only one naked.” He grinned. “What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss my boots, Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin ordered while he kept his eyes on Jefferson. “Thank me for giving you this man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle obeyed but kept her eyes open. She had never done this in front of someone else. What would Jefferson think? Or was he familiar with this sort of thing? Had he been in this exact spot before? Had he watched other girls kiss Rumpelstiltskin’s boots? Had </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever worn cuffs like hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up now, sweet girl. I’m going to take off your pearls, and Jefferson will take off everything else.” Rumpelstiltskin undid the clasp on her necklace and then Jefferson took her hands and pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a pretty dress,” he said. “But I don’t see any ties or laces for me to undo to help you get out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Rumpelstiltskin conjured an item and then tossed it over to Jefferson. Belle felt the air rush by her face and then Jefferson caught the object in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” He held up a pair of shiny blades. “Scissors! May I use them on such a lovely thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rip the dress to pieces, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do that,” he said to Belle. He slid the dull side of one of the blades against her arm and pressed the other blade’s sharp edge against the band of her sleeve. The scissors made a quiet sound as they cut through the fabric and left her arm bare. “Snip snip,” Jefferson grinned. The glint in his eye almost seemed unhinged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed her other sleeve in the same manner, a single cut that sent the gauze cascading to the floor. Then he put his hand on the golden line that divided the gown in the middle of Belle’s body. He traced the line with his finger down from between Belle’s breasts to right above her secret places. Holding the scissors, he got down on his knees and placed the blades over that golden line. He closed the blades together and the sound they made was almost a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut up the center of her gown until she was split open. He pushed away the sea-foam dress like he was opening a set of doors. His eyes went up and down her body. When Belle looked down, she saw that his cock was longer now. It had thickened with arousal. Because of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely,” he said. Jefferson circled around her, kicking what was left of her gown under the bed. When he saw her back, Belle heard him hiss. He cleared his throat and asked Rumple for permission to move her hair out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, touch all you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his fingers on her shoulder blades as he mapped out all the times she had bled for Rumplestiltskin. “Now are you a bad girl or do you just like bad things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple answered, “The girl craves punishment and I indulge her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re not indulging tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, no.” He stood up and put his hand over Jefferson’s on Belle’s back. “Tonight is about pleasure. For all three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle could feel Rumple running his fingers over Jefferson’s. She could feel Jefferson’s hand curling into a fist. She could feel the tension between the two men, the desire they had for each other, and for her. Her legs pressed together and her secret places clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how to start, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin giggled and took his hand off her back. “Pick her up and set her in my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson lifted Belle easily and took her to the bed where Rumple waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothes were gone and he held her up against his bare chest, both their legs stretched out. His hands roved across her body as his arms embraced her and he whispered, “Welcome back,” into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told Jefferson to take off her golden shoes and to stay at the foot of the bed with his hands on Belle’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I do this right, my slut will try to put her legs together and I don’t want anything to obscure your view, my friend. You’ll be pleasuring her yourself before too long, so pay attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back on his heels, Jefferson knelt between Belle’s legs. If he looked straight ahead, he would be at eye level with Rumpelstiltskin. If he shifted his gaze down, he had a perfect view of her cunt. When Rumple opened her folds and began to touch her, Belle saw Jefferson lick his lips. He gripped tightly on her knees, weighing her down even as Rumpelstiltskin made her rise higher and higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This remarkable creature is always wet for me.” Rumple spoke casually as he spread that wetness around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such an effect on a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin scoffed and went back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a beautiful pussy,” Jefferson continued. “Belle, you should be very proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a shaky smile. It was hard to think about Jefferson’s opinion when Rumple had his hands on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my favorite part of the whole lovely country.” He opened her up wider to expose her pleasure spot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle gasped at the sensation but made herself stay silent. She could feel Rumple chuckling behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A simple button but delightfully effective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed down on the spot and Belle felt her body seize and jerk. He rubbed it fiercely and the pleasure of it made her want to pull and twist away, to curl into a ball and escape from the sensation. But she couldn’t move her body. Jefferson anchored her to the mattress. She had to keep her legs spread, her knees apart. Her inmost being had to remain open and exposed at this most wonderful, vulnerable time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t scream and she couldn’t curl up. Her only outlet for her passion was to clench her muscles. Her hands formed into fists, her arms and legs tightened. Her whole body squeezed in on itself, and then released. It was almost an orgasm, but she wasn’t there just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel it, my Belle,” Rumple ordered her as she panted. “Show Jefferson what your body can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Jefferson seemed perfectly pleased with what she had accomplished already. His mouth was open in a grin and his eyes shone happily. “Come for us, Belle,” he encouraged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Rumple’s fingers began to move again. His hands were everywhere, pinching and rubbing until Belle felt the shaking take over her, the rising peak of pleasure. She sat up abruptly and slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her noises. She trembled between them, Rumple behind her and Jefferson in front, still holding on to her legs. His face was close to hers and he smiled at her in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great way to get to know somebody!” He looked at Rumple. “May I kiss her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Give her all the comfort and closeness you desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing back her tousled hair, Jefferson put his hands on either side of Belle’s face. “May I kiss you?” he asked her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his hands on her cheeks and brought his mouth down to hers. It was an all-encompassing kiss, not demanding but offering. In his mouth, he was giving her a place to feel, a place to hide, a safe place. The warmth of that realization filled Belle’s heart. She put her arms around Jefferson and pulled him down so that her body was against Rumple again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she felt safe. Between Jefferson’s kindness and Rumpelstiltskin’s control, she knew that nothing could hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke apart gently and Jefferson immediately went to Rumpelstiltskin and began to kiss him as well. Rumple accepted the kiss briefly, but then broke away. “Save your mouth, my boy. I intend to keep it busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson grinned. “I intend to oblige! Who’s first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle again. Now that you know what she likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll let you taste her on my tongue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He pushed himself down Belle’s body and soon she felt the heat of his mouth between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that she was swollen and soaking. It would have been easier for her if one of them had put a cock in her first, gotten their pleasure before demanding another orgasm from her. Jefferson moved his mouth around her folds, slipping in her wetness. He ground his face against her and Belle threw her legs over his shoulders. She dug her heels into his back when he got her to the brink. He always stopped to breathe just before she came and Belle couldn’t tell if that was intentional or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple had his hands around Belle’s chest. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see this man, my Belle? Do you see him slaving for you, slobbering over you, groveling on his hands and knees to give you pleasure? This handsome man counts it a privilege to fill his face with your juices, to drink deeply of your joy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle felt the first wave of an orgasm begin to rise in her belly. Rumpelstiltskin took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them until they threatened to burst like overripe fruit. Jefferson took a breath and plunged back down between her legs. Her hips rose and he went with her, determined to finish her off this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you deserve, sweet Belle. Every night for the rest of your life, you should have a good man devoting himself entirely to your pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came with shuddering convulsions. If it was easier for her to keep quiet this time, it was because she was too overwhelmed for words, too spent to even moan out her pleasure. She curled up onto Rumpelstiltskin’s chest while Jefferson offered him her wetness on his lips. The two men kissed with Belle in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to give her a rest now?” Jefferson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A short one,” Rumple answered. “How is your mouth, my boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin tilted Belle’s chin up so that she was looking at him. “I would like it if you watched this, but you don’t have to. I don’t think there’s anything you don’t know already about sucking my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his arm over her shoulders as he moved her off his chest. She was next to him now, curled up with her head resting over his heart. She looked down his abdomen, focusing her gaze on his long, dark cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson was between his legs now, as he had been between Belle’s before. His expression was lustful, but it was also solemn, serious. He seemed almost reverent as he reached out his hand to grasp Rumpelstiltskin by the shaft. He circled the cock with his fingers and moved his hand up and down, slowly. Then he bent down and placed the softest, sweetest kiss on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Rumple said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson looked up at Rumpelstiltskin and the glint in his eyes looked like tears. For a moment he looked so young, so bewildered and uncertain and yet so full of hope that Belle was sure she was seeing the expression he had worn every day, that summer when he had fallen in love with Rumple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dark One,” he said. He shook his head and he was a man again, all confidence and prowess. “But I promise you, I can do more than just that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all these years, I should certainly hope so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That broke the tension a little more. Jefferson put his weight against his arm and held Rumple’s cock in his other hand. He stuck out his tongue and licked a long line from the base to the tip. Belle felt her insides twitch at the sight, though it was hard to know whether she was reacting to the thought of giving pleasure to Rumple or receiving it from Jefferson.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the tip, Jefferson licked his lips and placed his mouth over the cock, covering it entirely in one fluid motion. Rumpelstiltskin threw his head back and moaned and Belle felt her whole body clench at the sight and the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lips against her desire and her envy. Jefferson was able to pleasure Rumple so easily in a way that she still struggled with. It was beautiful, but it made her furious and before she could think she was getting up and nudging Jefferson out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle wanted Rumpelstiltskin’s cock, and moreover she wanted him to receive pleasure from </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jefferson could be the one to sit and watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent over and peppered her Rumple with kisses before she also put her mouth over him to the limits of her capability. She couldn’t do it as well as Jefferson could, but she still sucked him hard into her hollowed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Jefferson stayed beside her. He put one hand over hers and helped her stroke Rumpelstiltskin. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. It comforted her, to have him embrace her like that. They were a team. They were alike in their desire to serve him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they licked and sucked on either side of Rumpelstiltskin’s shaft. Working in unison, they nuzzled up from his dark balls to his glistening head. At the tip, their mouths grazed against each other and they shared the taste of him between them. Belle recognized herself on Jefferson’s lips, mixed in with the flavor of their Rumple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Rumpelstiltskin lay back and allowed them to share in the task of pleasuring him. He reached out with both hands and touched them gently. “Good,” he said to them. “You are both so good. But you must stop now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle lifted her head instantly, but Jefferson gave him another kiss before he looked up and asked, “What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next, my dear Jefferson, you’re going to receive your reward. Belle seems particularly eager to suck, so…” He patted the space next to him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson scrambled up to the pillows and sprawled out beside Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple tousled his hair affectionately and draped his arm around his shoulders.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure him, Belle, but stop before he comes. I have plans for tonight’s big finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded and looked Jefferson over. He caught her eye and smiled at her, waggled his eyebrows playfully. Once again, Belle was relieved that Rumple had chosen such a good partner for this adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her fingers over Jefferson’s cock, skimming across his skin like she was running her hands through water. It was red now, engorged with desire. How long would she be able to suck on him before he exploded?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thicker than Rumpelstiltskin but just as long. It was harder for her to fit her mouth around him. She didn’t want to try to fit him in her throat, so she made heavy use of her tongue instead. She licked the length of him and swirled around his tip. He groaned and gripped Belle’s hair in one hand and Rumple’s thigh in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stop now!” He shrieked through gritted teeth. “Please! I can’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was soft, but demanding. “Belle, move away from him. See, my boy? You have no reason to come now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you think! You’re still talking! Don’t you remember how--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, my boy,” Rumpelstiltskin said. His tone was one of total domination. “Control yourself. You can make yourself last. You can be the master of your own body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes closed, Jefferson gulped down one deep breath after another. “Yes, Dark One,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle could see him backing away from the edge of orgasm. Rumple ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, he held him in both arms and kissed his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dark One.” Jefferson sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took another deep breath and blinked several times. “What else would you have me do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay right where you are. Keep yourself under control. I’m going to take care of Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin beckoned Belle over to him and she obeyed eagerly. He put his fingers between her legs and rubbed the wetness from her cunt. Belle smelled the oil of roses and felt him spread her open and wipe her down between her buttocks. He slid his finger into her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for something new, my sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided her over to Jefferson, had her straddle his hips with her mound brushing against his reddened cock. Rumple bent her over Jefferson’s body--her hair fell in waves over his chest--and slowly slid himself inside her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson brushed the hair out of Belle’s face. His eyes searched hers. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to focus on his question, but eventually she was able to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are her eyes glazed over, Jefferson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He gave Rumple a loose smile. “Our Belle is in a different plane of existence right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin cackled. “Can you get inside her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could. He fumbled around in her moisture, opened her up and put himself inside. Rumpelstiltskin pushed her down so that she slid on top of Jefferson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And then Belle had two cocks inside her at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was very new. This was so new she had never even fantasized about it. She had imagined men taking her one after the other, but never two at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intense. Even when Rumpelstiltskin rocked into her gently, her body followed his motion and bumped against Jefferson, which sent her backward into Rumple, who pushed her forward again. It was an endless wave of motion and pleasure. When Rumple picked up the pace it only got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now instead of being rocked, Belle was buffeted, tossed by the two tempests on either side of her. She was grateful that Rumple had arranged for her to come twice before they started. Her cunt was slick and hot and it was easy for her to move back and forth between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson tried to work with Rumple’s rhythm. Sometimes he would match Rumpelstiltskin’s thrustings, down for down and up for up, pulling Belle more deeply in whatever direction they chose. Sometimes he would rise up as Rumpelstiltskin pushed her down and she would crash between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jefferson got the fine idea to lean forward and grab Belle’s breasts. She couldn’t blame him, they were right in front of his face. He took one in his hand and held it still so that he could suck deeply on her nipple. His tongue flicked over the bud and Belle made a strangled noise as she tried not to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Jefferson said “Fuck!” and Belle felt the heat of his completion between her legs. He collapsed on the bed but he kept watching them. His eyes were glassy with lust and exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin kept fucking her. Even though Jefferson was out of the game, Rumple still pushed Belle’s body against his chest. He held Belle down and pressed her into Jefferson’s arms. He fucked her while he looked at him. When Jefferson licked his lips and grinned sleepily, that was the moment when Rumple lost control. He spasmed and swore and filled Belle with the same heat that Jefferson had. He rolled off of them, taking Belle with him so that she was lying on her side, between them still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle looked down at herself and opened her legs. Two spurts of semen decorated her thighs. It was easy to tell which belonged to who--Rumple’s seed was dark and Jefferson’s was light. Belle smiled to herself at the thought of pearls, black and white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not coming, little Belle. Haven’t we serviced you well enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled her head into the crook of Rumpelstiltskin’s neck. She couldn’t complain about the adventure she had just taken, but it was true that the result had been no more than an excited buzz in her blood, the precursor to an orgasm, but not the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’m going to ask you to do, don’t you, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded into his skin and put her hand between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have one more in you, my sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod. Her fingers slid over her pleasure spot easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson popped his head up and opened his eyes. “More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for you, dear boy. You rest. This is something Belle is doing for herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him that she was doing it for him, but she still wasn’t allowed to speak. So she rubbed her flesh raw and thought of what a greedy cunt she had. If the men had been able, she could have kept going. She was wet enough to pleasure a horde of men--and twice that number if they took her two at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that made her clench into Rumpelstiltskin’s waiting embrace was the realization that even with two men below her waist, she could have easily taken a cock in her mouth as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belle and Jefferson get to know each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: An brief element of Jefferson's backstory is a suicide attempt. It's not much more than a paragraph, feel free to skip between the lines  starting with, "Can you see it?" and "You made a wish?"</p>
<p>It's not easy being queer in a world that doesn't accept you, but there are other worlds out there. It gets better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Belle was still mostly asleep when she got cold enough to want to cover herself with blankets. With her eyes closed she groped around the big bed, feeling for the covers that she needed. She found them wrapped around a man’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned. Rumple didn’t need blankets! He was just toying with her and keeping her cold! She yanked them away from him and wrapped the warmth around herself and went back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she woke up again it was because he was trying to roll her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Please don’t!” she whined, tiredness making her petulant. “If you want something, just order me to do it and let me sleep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I just have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the blankets? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle opened her eyes. That was not Rumpelstiltskin’s voice. She looked over her shoulder. Jefferson was lying next to her, clutching an edge of one of the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” she said as she tried to disentangle herself from the cocoon of warmth she had made. She threw bedclothes over Jefferson haphazardly, trying to give him as much as he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He put a blanket over his naked shoulders and scooted over to her. “Do you mind if I get in close to you? For warmth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle didn’t answer, but straightened out the bed clothes so that they were both covered. The curtains were thin in this room and dawn crept in with the winter chill. There was no sign of Rumpelstiltskin anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you allow me to hold you, Belle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle shook her head and made sure her blanket went up to her neck. “Not if Rumple’s not here to say it’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that she didn’t like Jefferson, or didn’t trust him not to do anything untoward even when they were both entirely naked. But Belle was profoundly aware that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Rumpelstiltskin. Whether or not Jefferson touched her was not her decision to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Jefferson eased back to his side of the bed. “He can be very possessive about his things. I’m honestly surprised to be here right now, like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle relaxed and smoothed the top blanket over her body. It was morning now, and she wasn’t tired anymore. She might as well get to know Jefferson. “You’ve never shared a woman with him before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with a woman before. I mean, I’ve seen him flirt with women but he flirts with men too. And with those who are both or neither. Until I met you, I didn’t think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> women.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle rested her chin on her knees. “Until I met you, I didn’t think he liked men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a man of many secrets, our Dark One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him. “Why do you call him that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson shrugged. “He’s never invited me to call him anything else. I know his name is powerful and little good comes from speaking it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my village, they say it’s bad luck. But he ordered me to use his name and disobeying him would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad luck. How did you meet him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He saved my life,” Jefferson said. “Do you believe that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she answered. After all, he had saved hers. “It sounds like a story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson propped his head up on his hand while he told Belle his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So my father was a man named Jeffer. He was a stonemason. My grandfather was also a stonemason. My uncles were stonemasons, and my brothers were stonemasons. Pretty much every man in my village who wasn’t a farmer was a stonemason. Every day, every man would march down to the quarry to dig in the dirt, using all their strength and skill to cut a block of stone that would go on to form the walls of a castle that they would never see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was a good stonemason, strong and steady. I was his first son, but I was a runt and I had no patience to stay in one spot for more than an hour. He tried to work with me, tried to figure how to make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do what I was supposed to do. When I was ten, he apprenticed me to a stone </span>
  <em>
    <span>carver</span>
  </em>
  <span>, instead of a stone mason. For variety, you know. I learned to chisel all the little cherubs and gargoyles that are on the sides of castles. A fifty-pound granite demon is as light and cheerful as stone work ever gets. I tried to be good, but I was completely miserable. No one in my village could understand that I wanted… so much more than they had planned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and rolled back on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. Belle understood his situation, how even loving parents could trap you in a life you didn’t want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson went on: “When I was eighteen, my father arranged for me to be married to the daughter--the only child--of the guildmaster, the head of all the stonemasons in our region. I don’t know how he managed that. This girl was the most sought-after maiden in our village. She might as well have been a princess for all the young men who were desperate for her hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t Leona, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”No, I didn’t meet Leo until I started traveling. This was a girl that I had known all my life. She was very nice and very pretty, but I wasn’t ready to settle down. I had never been unsettled!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson chuckled weakly, but then became dreadfully serious. “I saw my future written in the stone I worked with: If I married this girl, I would have to become the only kind of man my village could tolerate. I would muddle through to become a journeyman stone carver, and then eventually a master of a trade I hated. I would only ever sleep with one woman. I would only ever live in one town. I would devote my life to making ornaments for castles that I would never see. I would have sons and whether I willed it or not, they would have my life as surely as I would have my father’s. Every day when I went down into the quarry, I knew I was walking into my grave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked haggard, as he said all that. The misery that could have been still haunted him. Belle understood his plight. She may not have recognized the feeling at the time, but she had felt the same way whenever she had spoken to Gaston. To see the future laid out in front of you, to know the steps that the rest of your life would take, could be a beautiful, hopeful thing--but not if it wasn’t a future you wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ran away. On the day I was to be married, I ran into the woods. I ran for half a day before I realized I had nowhere to go. I had no money, no family or friends I could ask to help. The only trade I knew was the only trade I swore I would never do again. It got so bad, I…” He looked at her, clearly unsure whether or not to tell this part of his story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle reached across the bed to put her hand on Jefferson’s bare arm. He was safe now, and she wanted him to know it. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson looked at her for a moment, and then nodded to himself. He reached up to his neck and loosened the fastenings on his black leather collar. He turned his head from side to side. “Can you see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thin white line that ran from ear to ear across his throat. Belle gasped. “Is that a scar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and tightened his collar again. “On that day in the forest, I had no future, and no hope of ever finding one. But I had a knife, and even death seemed better than living as I had been.” He swallowed, not looking at Belle. His eyes seemed to be focused on some spot in the distance, in the past. “I watched my blood drip down into the dirt and I wished out loud for a world where I could be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made a wish?” Belle asked. “Did you say you would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin flickered over Jefferson’s face. “I didn’t say that, but he came all the same. The Dark One saw me and… I don’t know if he took pity on me or if he just recognized my desperation. He healed my injury and saved my life. He left the scar so I could have a memento of surviving my darkest hour. And then we made a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gave me my hat and showed me how to use it. Now I can go anywhere in any world. I can trade and sell between worlds, keep tabs on important people for the sake of other important people, and get paid very well to do so. I can go to places my father wouldn’t see in his dreams. I’ve been a guest in castles that my village toiled to create. Now I can talk to anyone and find myself in all sorts of amusing situations, just like this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did Rumple get from you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best of what I do. I report to him first of what’s going on in other worlds. I give him the most valuable treasures, the juiciest gossip--whatever he needs. Whatever I think he might like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Belle said slowly, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a deal for your body?” Was he not like her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson smiled now, with devious but genuine pleasure. “No, that came a little later. Once I had the hat, I spent a long time traveling the worlds for myself, seeing how other people lived--and loved. I learned from a lot of different lovers, and I kept thinking that I wanted to go back and tell the Dark One what I had learned. The first time I heard about sucking cock, I thought, surely this discovery is the greatest thing to come out of any world in the history of sex!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But as it turned out, the Dark One already knew more than I did. We took a holiday in a world of paradise and he taught me...” Jefferson sighed, “everything. Lust and love and loss and life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That word again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Belle felt a strange unease in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does your wife think of that? Does she know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Leo knows everything I’ve done and everything I do. And I know about her past and her present. I met her on my journeys--she is not ashamed of anything. We’re honest with each other and we love each other and we’re devoted to our daughter. We get it to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have everything you wanted,” Belle said. She tried to be happy for him, but she couldn’t help being painfully aware that no one would ever say the same thing about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have everything I was certain I would never have on my first wedding day. This collar covers up my scar, but it also reminds me of it. Every time I’m happy with my work and my wife and my daughter, I remember not to take them for granted. I was willing to throw this future away. I was willing to let all my happiness spill out onto the forest floor. But now, by the grace of the gods and the Dark One, I am alive. And I have a future. And I am happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you loved him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still do, a little. But you love him too. He’s easy to fall in love with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle went very still. She could feel her mind taking that sentence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You love him too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, picking it up, and putting it away for safekeeping. It was too big a thought to think right now. She would think on it later, not now while she was still trying to talk to Jefferson. Not while Rumple could come back at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said… he taught you about loss as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just… realizing you can’t be on holiday forever. Eventually you have to go back to work, move on from silly romances. See what else the worlds have to offer.” He shrugged. “But what’s your story, Belle? What was your deal with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumpelstiltskin saved my life too,” she told Jefferson. “And the lives of almost every person I’ve ever known. Our town was under attack by ogres, and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he sat up to interrupt her. “From King Midas’ land? The ogre attacks last summer? In the story I heard, the girl died. I always listen for stories about the Dark One. The way I heard it, he ate your flesh in front of the whole town and it aroused his appetite so much that he was able to devour the entire horde of ogres.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him. “You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Jefferson shook his head. “But I didn’t think the slave girl serving us drinks was the high-born heroine who martyred herself to save her people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle stared down at the woven pattern of the blanket. “Do people really think I’m dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man I met in a pub said he got this story from the Duke of the Frontlands himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Belle nodded slowly. “More likely the Duke’s son.” At Jefferson’s look she explained. “I also was about to be married before Rumple found me. And I did tell my fiance he could tell people I had died.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a twinge of guilt, she thought about her father and her cousins. They knew this story was false, but perhaps it was easier for them to believe it. From their perspective, a quick death would be a kinder fate than a lifetime of serving Rumpelstiltskin. Did they perpetuate this lie? Was it easier for them to say that than the truth? Did they think that he really had killed her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said your sacrifice saved a thousand people. Is that number true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. The whole village was probably a thousand, what was left of it. All of them in exchange for just me. It was a good deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certainly pleased with it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin stood at the foot of the bed, fully dressed and leaning over them with a leer. “Why so far apart, little ones? Don’t you like each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were leaving room for you.” Jefferson thumped the space between their bodies as an invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin grinned. “Breakfast first for those who need it! Jefferson, what would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson sat up, baring his chest as he spoke. “Do you remember that swamp world we visited? And the chef with the shadow problem? What was that food she made us? I forget what it was even called.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jambalaya!” Rumple declared. He waved his hand and there was a steaming dish of meat and grain sitting on the little table. Belle could smell it from the bed, smokey and sharp and foreign. It made her mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson eyed the dish hungrily as he got out of bed. Before he got to the food, Rumple stopped him and offered him a dressing gown to wear while he ate. Jefferson robed himself and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Belle, pour our guest a cup of tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was offered no robe. The cuffs pulled her out of the bed and to the tea tray, which was on the table next to Jefferson’s bowl. There was a teacup at his place setting. Another cup--the chipped one--was in front of the empty chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you take your tea?” she asked Jefferson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strong and sweet, like my lovers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle snorted and Jefferson chuckled at his own joke. She put two sugar lumps in his cup and poured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, Rumple? Will you be joining him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t sat yet, but had been standing in front of the bed, looking at them. He kept his hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course. It would be rude not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I get you another cup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He sat down in the chair, his legs in front of him, crossed at the ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle served his tea with cream and three sugars, as she knew he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something strange about his manner just now. He was distant, masked, acting cool to hide a fire. He was trying to disguise some terrible emotion. Was he angry? Was she going to be punished soon? Or was it just the presence of the chipped cup that made her think he was about to fly into a rage and beat her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had said there would be no pain games during this encounter, but what if he changed his mind? What if she had done something wrong that merited real punishment? Belle couldn’t think of anything she had done to offend Rumpelstiltskin, except talk to Jefferson. And he hadn’t told her not to do that. In the mood he was in, would he punish her for a rule she didn’t know she had broken?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would Jefferson want to see that? He seemed too kind a soul to take pleasure in her suffering. But if he was familiar with Rumple and his ways then perhaps he would know what a delight it could be to take punishment from him. She hadn’t asked if he had ever subjected himself the way she did. But Jefferson had been a lover, not a slave. Had Rumple ever made a deal like the one he had made with Belle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat at Rumpelstiltskin’s feet and kissed his boots, waiting for whatever would come next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hungry, little Belle? Why haven’t you asked for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “You will feed me when I deserve to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above her, the noises of  Jefferson’s meal slowed down. He was looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we show Jefferson how I feed you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please, Rumple.” Being humiliated was a better game than being hurt for their amusement. And eating off the floor had become one of her favorite ways to submit herself to Rumple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breakfast tray was on the floor in front of her. The cuffs pulled her to the ground and locked her into place. She was right in front of Jefferson. He would have a good view of her face and her breasts and her backside. Rumpelstiltskin was behind her, his boot pushing gently on the side of her bare foot. It was a subtle but constant reminder of his presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast was porridge. Not too cumbersome. Belle bent her head down and lapped up the thick goo. She looked at Jefferson as much as she could, looked him in the eye and dared him to judge her. He didn’t. He looked down at her with desire and with awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a sight!” he said. “And you get to have her do this every day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less,” Rumple said. “I like making sure she knows her place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your knees and licking is a good place to be!” Jefferson expelled a breath and took a sip of his tea. “I wish my wife could see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you ask this of your wife?” Belle asked as she ran her tongue over the empty bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I would want her to ask this of me!” Jefferson sighed. “I would gladly grovel three meals a day if it did to her what it’s doing to me.” He shifted in his seat but kept talking. “To have Leona act as my lady, my imperious mistress...” He shivered. “That would be… exciting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “Has everyone eaten their fill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson locked eyes with him. “I’m hungry, but not for food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Belle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her cue from Jefferson. “I’m ready for more in my mouth--but not food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent! Would you like to kiss Jefferson’s feet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle’s face fell, the sultry manner she had been playing with shattered. “No, Rumple,” she said softly, looking up at him. “I… I will if you order me to, but I don’t want to kiss his feet. I don’t owe Jefferson any fealty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was the slightest twitch at Rumple’s mouth, the smallest softness in his eyes. “Very well,” he said. “Will you sit on his lap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” The cuffs released her and Belle leapt to her feet. Jefferson opened his arms and Belle wrapped her naked legs over his silk-covered hips. He held her steady with both hands--one arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding onto her shoulder. His robe was open at the front and his manhood stood out, long and pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us, my girl. What do you think of our friend Jefferson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle looked at the man who held her in his arms. Playfully, he tilted his face back and forth, showing off every angle for her perusal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I like him,” she said honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you like best about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fun. Easy to get along with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to be the answer Rumple wanted. “What part of his body is the most pleasing to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he has very expressive eyes.” But she knew that wasn’t what she was supposed to say. “And his mouth did bring me much pleasure last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, my boy? Do you like this girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I like her. You’ve done very well for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin frowned and stood up. Belle shared a quick look with Jefferson. He didn’t understand what was happening either. Rumple came to them and bent over. He put one hand on the back of the chair and the other over Jefferson’s cock so that Belle was pressed between the two men when Rumple kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had kissed her like that before. It was a kiss of ownership, of dominance. Jefferson had no control over this kiss. His only choice was whether to fight it or accept it. He accepted it. One hand reached out to Rumpelstiltskin even as he nearly choked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle watched as Rumple’s scaly green hand wrapped over Jefferson’s pink shaft. He squeezed and Jefferson made a strangled noise that was muffled by Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to be left out, Belle pulled herself up to push against Rumple’s chest. All she wanted was to be near his body. She reached her arm out behind her and touched Rumple’s tight leather breeches. She groped up and down his thigh and came to rest over his straining bulge. At that touch, he broke the kiss and sent Jefferson gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Jefferson caught his breath, Rumpelstiltskin stepped away from both of them and took a seat at the table. He pulled out a bundle of straw from his coat pocket and  began to spin it on a small spindle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Jefferson asked. He didn’t seem offended, merely curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and kept his eyes on the gold thread. “I didn’t get much use out of your cock last night, my boy. I wanted to check in on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything to your satisfaction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll adjust my plans according to your needs. For now I would have you finger the girl while I work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command, Dark One.” Jefferson looked up at Belle with a smile. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle nodded. She wondered what Rumple was making, but she was certain they would find out soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson kept the arm around her waist and used his other hand to open her folds. His fingers were longer than Rumpelstiltskin’s, and his nails were shorter. It felt strange to have this man inside her--to have anyone touch her who wasn’t Rumple. No matter how many people might fumble around between her legs, no one had mastery over her body like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, you’re allowed to speak now, my slut. Why don’t you give Jefferson some of your lovely noises?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will when he elicits them,” she answered saucily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do better?” Jefferson asked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move around more. Don’t stay in one place all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think I, of all people, would know that! Alright.” He swirled his fingers around in her wetness--reaching up to her cleft and then dipping down again into her core. His eyes shifted between her face and her body and her master. Rumpelstiltskin was folding the thread between his fingers like a game of cat’s cradle. He glanced over at them occasionally with a small grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jefferson found her pleasure spot, Belle yelped and her body jerked so sharply she almost fell out of his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought her back to him. “You’re okay,” he told her. “Stay with me, Belle. Am I permitted to make her come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the idea, my friend. And after you do, she’ll return the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson looked away from Belle and at Rumple. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re nearly bursting already, my boy. I can’t ask you to last for as long as I want you to. It will be easier for you to start again after you’ve taken the edge off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked as though he might object, but then he shook his head. “You’re the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Belle, looked at her face for a moment, and then buried his head between her breasts. Thrown off balance, Belle leaned forward and grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself. Jefferson’s fingers never stopped and his mouth began to suck and bite at her flesh. She cried out and that only increased his fervor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle felt the pleasure begin to rise inside her. While Jefferson rubbed and sucked, she looked over her shoulder at Rumpelstiltskin. He watched them calmly, his hands stilled around a strip of gold cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to reach her hand out to him--invite him to join them, or at least get a closer look--when her orgasm took her. It was like a bolt of lightning in reverse, coming up from her cunt through her body and out her mouth in a shout. She rocked forward onto Jefferson, who caught her and held her while she shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good.” Rumple’s voice was low and smooth. “Now, Belle, get on top of him and show him what you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cuffs pulled her over so that there was no room between herself and Jefferson on the little chair. His cock was red now, so hard it looked like it ached. One cuff moved her hand so that she had to pull him up and slide herself over him. Still throbbing from her orgasm, Belle’s cunt clenched around Jefferson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him filling her. His breath was ragged and shaky. She could smell her pleasure mingling with the scent of his sweat. She rocked her hips slowly and Jefferson moaned. She moved her body forward against him, undulating in a fluid motion that ended with her breasts in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can suck them again if you want,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he hissed. “May I, Dark One? May I suck on her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweet boy. Take whatever you like from my thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson held Belle’s back and filled his mouth with her nipple. He licked and teased her, bit her gently and made her moan. But he mostly seemed content to rest his head against her breast and suck her like a newborn babe. The sensation created a sharp pull inside Belle, like a cord running from her breast to her cunt. It wasn’t entirely pleasure, but it was an undeniably erotic tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson kept his eyes closed. He stroked her back and pushed Belle’s body rhythmically, encouraging her to keep moving. Belle moved around his cock slowly, rocking and leaning in as many directions as she could find. Gradually, she increased the pace. She noticed that Jefferson began to suck her more furiously the faster she moved. Before too long, the sensation was too much and she had to push him away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He detached from her breast with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His head lolled a little. His mouth was slack and red from his work. His eyes were unfocused and glassy with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” she asked him. “Are you going to come for us, Jefferson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was jerking before she had finished asking the question. His arms around her tightened and he pulled her into him with such force she thought her bones would break. He shouted and spurted and then sank back into the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin stood up. “A perfect show,” he said. “And now I get to join in on the fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets what they came for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin picked Belle up off of Jefferson’s wilting cock and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the other man’s seed leak deliciously from her cunt. Rumple used one arm to keep Belle up off the ground and he held Jefferson’s chin in his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were absolutely perfect, my boy,” he told him. “I’m going to take Belle to the bed now.” He opened his hand and dropped something gold onto the table. It was the cloth he had been spinning earlier, a strip of fabric bunched up from being inside Rumple’s hand. “Put this on when you’re ready to come join us, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson nodded tiredly. “Yes, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still carrying Belle, Rumpelstiltskin reached for the teapot and poured Jefferson another cup. Then he fluffed the other man’s hair and kissed him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were perfect as well,” he told Belle as he laid her on the bed. He set her on her back and sat beside her, still dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it please you to see me pleasure him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pleases me to see you obey me. It pleases me to see you do anything.” He looked down at her body, scanning her from head to toe. “You are a pleasing sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to please you, Rumple,” she said. He had to understand. “I wouldn’t do anything I’ve done lately if it didn’t please you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched her face. “Have no worries about that, precious. I know who you belong to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she whispered. “Only you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He smiled at her. “Open your legs for me, sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed and he looked down at her cunt. It was soaking with her pleasure and covered in Jefferson’s seed. He ran his hands along her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a treat for me,” he said, “to taste two lovers at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle’s eyes widened and she sat up. “Rumple, are you really going to--” But he already had his head between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up as she was, Belle could watch him lick up the juices on her folds. Jefferson had left a mess of whiteness inside her and Rumple lapped it up with his long pink tongue and sucked it in to his dark gold lips. Belle was too swollen to feel anything from his touch, but the sight alone made her clench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Rumple!” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned up at her. “You know I’m not going to let Jefferson have everything you have to offer. He can take you, but he can’t keep you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take me, Rumple. You can take me and keep me and fuck me forever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed the flesh around her cuff. “I know,” he said, and went back to his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue slid over her pleasure spot, around her folds and into her deepest center. She was too far gone to respond to gentle licks, so he rubbed the whole of his face against her wetness. He pushed at her with his nose and chin, used his teeth when his tongue wasn’t effective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle moaned and thrashed her body against the bed, rolling and writhing with desire. Her pleasure roiled in her belly. It had moved up from her secret places and into her literal womb. Again, the feeling was too intense to be enjoyable. She wanted to come, badly, but her body refused to cooperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have your cock?” she begged him. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, sweet slut. You’re going to come for me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “The boy can’t stop and the girl can’t start. Isn’t that always the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use magic,” she groaned. “Just make me come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to use magic for this, sweetheart. And I won’t make you say please a third time. You’re so close and you don’t even know it, poor thing. Let me help you.” He held up his hand for Belle to see. He wiggled his fingers at her and then placed them over her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle began to come at once. The slightest touch from him had her curled up and weeping with pleasure. He held her by the thighs, but allowed her to move and crawl while her orgasm worked its way through her whole body. She was crying in earnest by the time she stopped shaking. She sobbed in Rumpelstiltskin’s arms and he held her and whispered sweet things into her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had begun to calm down when Jefferson sat behind her on the bed. He put his hand on her back and touched her hair gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke your toys, Dark One,” he said softly. His face was still slack and dreamy from his orgasm. His touch was absent-minded but soothing on Belle’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin’s face glistened with the evidence of their pleasure. He reached out to Jefferson and pulled him forward into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss this time, slow and thorough. Jefferson licked the juices off his face and Belle clenched at the realization that Jefferson was tasting his own seed as well as her pleasure and Rumple’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, my dear boy, you are exactly how I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Jefferson lay on his back beside Belle. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked down the length of his body. His cock was still soft and small, loosely covered by the gold cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, my boy, you are relaxed--loose, and opened. You’re ready for me. Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dark One.” Jefferson’s energy perked up at those words. He wiped his lips with his tongue. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then turn over, and rest your head on the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson got up on his knees, positioned his torso over Belle’s body. His face was at the level of her breasts and he stretched his arms out so that his hands could grasp her arms. Belle shifted so that they would both be comfortable as Jefferson bared his ass to Rumpelstiltskin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he said quietly as he covered Jefferson with oil. He smacked his rump encouragingly, as a stable boy smacks the flank of a horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle had a view of both men. She could see their faces and their bodies. Rumple stuck his tongue over his teeth as he pushed a few fingers inside Jefferson. And Jefferson’s eyes rolled up and his jaw clenched at the invasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin remained dressed until the moment he chose to give Jefferson his cock. Then he vanished all his clothes at once and took himself in hand. Something glinted gold against his dark skin. The same cloth Jefferson wore also covered his cock. It clung to him so tightly Belle could make out the lines of his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is that?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple grinned at her. “It’s for your benefit, my sweet, I promise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into her eyes as he pushed his way into Jefferson. Yet again, Belle felt her arousal stem from nothing more than how these two men treated each other, how they wanted each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson moaned into Belle’s chest and squeezed her arms tightly. “That’s so good,” he whispered with his eyes closed. “You’re so good, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin ran his hands along Jefferson’s back as he moved back and forth in a slow rock. He reached for the other man’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to Belle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch him,” he ordered her. “Make him feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle put her hands on Jefferson’s face and ran her fingers through his hair. She rubbed his back and his shoulders. She made soft noises that were an intentional counterpoint to his own strained grunts. Once, her hand brushed against Rumpelstiltskin’s and their eyes met. His expression was full of pride and desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t come inside Jefferson. He didn’t seem to be working toward his own orgasm at all. He kept his pace slow and leisurely. Jefferson moaned, but there was no frenzy now, no building momentum drawing to an inescapable climax. When Rumpelstiltskin had had enough, he simply pulled his cock out of Jefferson and told him to flip over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More groggy than when he had sat down on the bed, Jefferson rolled to lay on his back. He stayed between Belle’s legs, his head resting on her stomach. She kept touching him, idly flattening her palms on his chest, teasing his nipples with her fingers. He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed her touch. His cock had grown since earlier. His covering began to fill with a hardening length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Belle touched Jefferson, Rumpelstiltskin put his hand over hers and guided her to Jefferson’s cock. The covering was smooth and silky under her fingers, so thin it might as well have been made of a spider’s web. Rumple still had his on, and it still clung tightly to his rigid manhood. As tightly as Rumple clung to Belle’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided her to open her hand and then clutch at Jefferson’s shaft. He moved her up and down and Belle felt Jefferson get harder with every stroke. She rubbed her thumb over the gold-covered tip and it was strange to feel the material actually move around his cock. So it was truly cloth, probably cloth-of-gold, and not just a painted illusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What purpose does this serve?” she asked Rumple, but he only said that she would see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Belle touched Jefferson, the more awake he became. Under her stimulation, he was no longer satisfied with the orgasm of an hour ago. His body knew that there was an orgasm imminent and he was readying himself to go after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have me do now, Dark One?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to serve me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Belle’s help, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rumple said. He produced a bottle of oil and tossed it to Jefferson. “Make me ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men switched places. Jefferson scrambled to stand up on the mattress and Rumple lay across Belle’s body. He was up higher than Jefferson had been. His head was at the level of Belle’s face and not her breasts. He braced his hands against her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready, my dear?” His voice was thick and raspy. “Do you want to see what I like men to do for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Belle’s voice trembled with her desire. “I want to see Jefferson fuck you, Rumple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson’s hands shook as he opened the bottle and poured a little of the oil into his palm. He rubbed Rumpelstiltskin’s body with reverence, seemingly amazed to have this opportunity. He covered his own cock and his hands with the oil. He pumped his cock a few times and Rumpelstiltskin must have known this because he ordered him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to come until I say you can, my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dark One,” Jefferson said softly. “May I put my cock inside you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle saw the glint in Rumple’s eye. “Beg for it,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson breath hitched but then he cleared his throat and began: “Oh please, Dark One,” his voice was high and thin. “Please, I ask you for the honor--the privilege--the gift!--of being the one who may pleasure you in this way. My cock weeps with joy at the thought of serving you, of being joined to your greatness. My body is a tool for your pleasure, and I beg you, again, to be used by you, to be useful to you. Let me--allow me--to fill you as best I can with my meager manhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not bad, is he?” Rumple winked at Belle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew his mouth was the best part,” she played along. “Why don’t you give him what he asked you for so nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it really pleasure you, my dear, to see me in such a state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would pleasure me to see you pleasured, Rumple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her on the mouth. “Go ahead, Jefferson. Show us what your cock can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she ever seen his face before when she pleasured him? He was often behind her or below her or above her, but so rarely in front of her, and even more rarely in enough light for her to see. And even when he did take her that way, the effort of pleasuring him often distracted her from looking at him. She could see him now, now that his head was a hand’s width from hers, now that his pleasure was not her sole focus, now that he was in the hands of another man, she could see him. And she could see how beautiful he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes closed when Jefferson entered him. Belle saw on his face the same focused intensity that gripped her sometimes. There was a surrender in letting someone else take control of you, even if it was for your pleasure. She would never have thought him capable of giving himself over like that. But his expression was peaceful, fulfilled. She knew exactly how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to be ordered to touch Rumple, to make him feel good. Belle brushed his hair away from his face with delicate fingers. He leaned his head toward her touch, silently begging her to stay with him. She widened her hand across his cheek and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Rumple,” she whispered. “Just breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson kept his hands on Rumple’s hips, slowly thrusting in and out. He seemed to take the same pace Rumple had with him, savoring every moment. Belle had seen his face while Rumple had been fucking him and it was impossible to tell which scenario gave Jefferson more pleasure. His eyes were closed, his mouth slack. Soft moans filled the air, and whether they were coming from Jefferson or Rumple there was no knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Jefferson began to shudder, Rumple ordered him to stop. It seemed almost painful for him to pull out. Jefferson’s moans became anguished at being denied that pleasure. He took deep, slow breaths to keep himself from coming. He rolled onto the bed beside them and Rumple got off Belle to hold him. He scooped the much larger man into his arms and cradled him like a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have liked to finish inside you, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said softly. “But you’re going to finish inside Belle. And then she’ll hold your seed in her mouth until I tell her where to deposit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Belle gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple gave her an approving look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take this off now,” he reached for Jefferson’s cock and peeled the golden covering away. Under the covering, Jefferson’s cock was so red it looked angry. “You’re not going to need it anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours?” Jefferson grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll take mine off as well. Such a useful magic, this protection.” When Rumple had removed his covering and thrown both of the golden things onto the floor, he held Jefferson up by his shoulders. “Now, my boy,” he said. “Would you like to finish me off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson groaned and nodded. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magic word!” Rumpelstiltskin giggled and placed himself among the pillows, leaving Jefferson at the level of his waist. He beckoned Belle over and had her sit beside him with her legs spread. His clean hand rested firmly over her cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you swallow me, Jefferson? When I explode in your throat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” he said as he began to kiss his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin held Belle to his side. “Stay up here this time, my sweet. No matter how jealous you get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where your hand is, I think I’ll have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this?” His fingers tapped against Belle’s gates. “Let’s call this a contest between me and Jefferson: Who can make who come first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I would wager on you, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired, Rumple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I never taught you endurance, sweet slut? What’s the purpose of all those fantasies of fucking a thousand men if you can’t handle two?” He was touching her now, lightly dipping into her wetness and spreading it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point of those fantasies was that none of them could make me come.” She closed her eyes and tried to make herself relax. “I would fuck a thousand men and only get pleasure from you!” Her breath hitched as his finger brushed against her pleasure spot. “But this will be, what, five orgasms in less than a full day? How is a body supposed to handle that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon my intrusion,” Jefferson looked up from below Rumple’s waist, “but I agree with the Dark One. I once made my wife come </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-five</span>
  </em>
  <span> times in one day. It was her birthday. You can do this, Belle. Though, maybe, only after I’m done down here. I’d like to win that competition.” And at that, he swallowed Rumple’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle and Rumple shared a smile. “Just breathe, lovely girl. Just let yourself be open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle obeyed. She closed her eyes and took a breath and allowed her body to be swayed by the constant, gentle motion of his fingers sliding through her. She could hear Jefferson sucking on Rumple--heard his breathing and the smack of his lips and other soft fleshy noises. Rumple’s moans were low but frequent. The sound of his pleasure aroused her more than the feeling of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, everything grew faster and louder. It started with the moans. Something Jefferson did made Rumple let out a powerful groan of pleasure, the sound of which made Belle gasp, which only made Rumple move his fingers faster to hurry on her orgasm. Belle’s pleasure gave Rumple pleasure which encouraged Jefferson to pick up his pace of licking and sucking, which started the cycle over again. Over and over, faster and faster, they traded pleasure between the three of them until Belle and Rumple broke at the same time, shouting and bursting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle rocked onto Rumpelstiltskin’s chest, trying to find comfort after the intensity of her orgasm. He held her gently, as his own seed emptied into Jefferson’s waiting mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll think me a flatterer,” Jefferson said as he crawled up to join them. “But I tell you, no one’s come tastes like yours, Dark One. You are singularly amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple sighed with a soft smile. “No one here is in a place to disagree with you, my boy.” He opened his arm and had Jefferson lay against his chest with Belle. He held them both, one in each arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle lifted her head up and opened her mouth for Jefferson to kiss. He tasted delicious, he tasted like Rumple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who won?” she asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all did,” Rumple said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle and Jefferson both nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And would you believe I have one more thing planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle yawned. “I’ll do anything, but I don’t want to come anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment’s silence while Jefferson and Rumple looked at each other. Jefferson broke into a laugh. “Belle, why would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Rumple chided him. “You heard the girl. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t want to come</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We must respect her wishes.” The glint in his eye made her realize the mistake she had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jefferson agreed. “If Belle doesn’t want to come, I will do everything I can to keep that from happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll make sure she doesn’t change her mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By silent understanding, the men moved around Belle’s body. Jefferson went down below her waist and rested his head against her thigh. Rumple positioned her against his chest. They sat up and he held her arms against her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. “What if I want to change my mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just beg for it, then, my sweet.” He kissed a line down the nape of her neck and onto her shoulder. “If you decide an orgasm wouldn’t be so bad, then you can beg us nicely and we’ll give you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson used his mouth. He was gentle at first, lapping up the juices, kissing her messily. He was slow and sweet. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as she had feared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Belle felt her pleasure begin to build. Rumpelstiltskin played with her nipples and whispered his usual filthy encouragements. She felt her back arch and she knew that her orgasm would take her--and then Jefferson sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he said, perfectly casual. “This reminds me of one time in Wonderland. The Red Queen invited me and Leona over to try this new mushroom--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson!” Belle pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, all innocence. “You said you didn’t want to come. I’m honoring your wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should honor her wishes a little more, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his mouth on her again. His licks were light and teasing but then became stronger and Belle was certain that she would--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this mushroom, they say, had the ability to change your sex. Now, this isn’t unheard of for Wonderland. The mushrooms there can do all kinds of things, and--yes, Belle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been prodding him with her foot. “How long are you going to keep doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you beg me to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Jefferson? It’s a tiresome game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiresome?” Jefferson made a puzzled face. “I’m not tired of it. I’m having fun. You don’t find me tiresome, do you, Dark One?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all my boy. I just wish your story weren’t so often interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I can talk and tease at the same time.” He began to use his fingers instead of his mouth to torment Belle with the glimpse of pleasure. He told the story of the mushroom and the Red Queen and her Knave and what had happened when the Red Queen became the Red King and the Knave became a Maid and all the fun he and his wife had had with them. His fingers stopped three times, each time just as Belle was at the cusp of her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As challenging as it had been to be forced to orgasm, being teased and then denied was worse. Her body longed for peace, for completion, for rest. Jefferson had succeeded in his task of making Belle keyed up and ready to come--but then he refused to let her do the thing he had been preparing her to do! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” There were tears in her eyes. “Please Jefferson, I beg you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me come</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Rumple, tell him to let me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to! I’m dying for lack of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do if we don’t?” Rumpelstiltskin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go mad! I’m liable to run from your arms and start grinding myself against the bedposts for relief! Oh, gods, but it would be so easy for you! Either of you! One touch from the tip of a finger and I’ll release a flood. Jefferson knows how wet I am, how ready, how much I need this! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you might come from a kiss, little Belle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, please! Just one kiss in the right spot and I’ll be a jibering come-soaked whore. Your whore, Rumple. Your thing. Your thing who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate to come</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty good begging,” Jefferson admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when she calls herself a whore. Give her a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson put his lips against Belle’s pleasure spot and didn’t remove them until Belle was howling and convulsing. Her ankles dug in to his back and she squeezed his neck between her thighs. Rumple held his arms over her chest, keeping her secured and forcing her to stay in one place. She came and she came and she came, until she was so spent she couldn’t even lift her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curled into a ball and leaned into Rumple’s chest. Jefferson came up to them and she lay between them. Both men touched her and kissed her and told her how wonderful she’d been. Jefferson offered his lips to Rumple, let him taste the results of all that they had done that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Belle had calmed down a little, Rumpelstiltskin spoke to her. “Now, Jefferson has been very generous with his mouth today, my sweet. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think you should repay him for his generosity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was too tired to speak, but tapped two fingers against her parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do that for him, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S.” It was all she could manage, but she pushed herself forward into Jefferson’s lap anyway. Had he been hard the whole time he was teasing her? And when he had pleasured Rumple? It seemed nearly a year had gone by since she had sat in his lap and offered him her cunt, but it was only this morning. The sun was still bright through the windows. They had done so much in so little time. And now she was to do a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it had been the night before, Jefferson’s cock was red and straining. He was doing such a good job of staying hard for them without letting himself come. He deserved a reward. She would give him what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now remember, my sweet, you will keep what Jefferson gives you. Hold his seed in your lovely little mouth and I will tell you where to put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Rumple,” she murmured. With every breath it became easier for her to talk and to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson tasted different from Rumple. His manhood was...bland, somehow, plain. Like meat seasoned only with salt and no other spices. Was this how ordinary men tasted? She had never realized the difference before, that Rumpelstiltskin did taste better than anyone who wasn’t him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be the magic that gave him his flavor, his dark, earthy tang. The Dark One was not a man. He said that often. And she knew that his nature was different from that of ordinary men. His skin, his eyes and even his seed all marked him as unique, extraordinary, supernatural. Why shouldn’t he taste different from mortal men? And why shouldn’t she prefer his taste over Jefferson’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jefferson was a good man, she reminded herself as she filled her mouth. He was a kind lover. His wife must be so pleased with him. And Rumple enjoyed him. It wasn’t Jefferson’s fault that she had already chosen Rumple, that she already loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle choked and coughed and pulled herself away from Jefferson’s cock.</span>
</p><p><span>He sat up. “Are you alright?” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You’re too big for her, my friend.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Belle took a breath and tried a shaky smile. “I’m fine,” she said. “I’ll keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jefferson said. “She’s about as good with her mouth as I am, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not as good as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Jefferson began to jerk. “Fuck, we didn’t get a chance to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, my boy,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “Next time I’ll let you fill my throat with your magnificent cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson groaned and Belle began to rub him up and down with her hand. She kept her lips on his tip, waiting for the moment when he would explode and fill her mouth with his seed. The seed she had to hold until Rumple told her what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand in her hair, pushing her down over Jefferson’s groin. Pushing her down and then pulling her up, over and over, so that her mouth was just another cunt for his cock to fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu-u-uck!” Jefferson shouted and she felt the sudden heat inside her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fought every instinct she had telling her to spit out this strange new liquid--or at the very least, swallow it and get it out of her mouth by any means possible. She would control her body’s impulses. She would hold his seed inside her. She would obey Rumpelstiltskin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in her hair pulled her up off of Jefferson’s cock and deposited her between Rumple’s legs. Had she ever seen his cock soft before? Surely not ever so closely. It was a small thing now, the skin loose and limp. Jefferson’s mouth had taken every drop of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Rumpelstiltskin ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle obeyed. She parted her lips and let Jefferson’s seed pour over Rumple’s flaccid manhood. It was a lovely sight, the white liquid covering the dark, soft flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now suck,” he ordered again. His voice was low and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle looked up at him. “But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his hand in her hair. “Put your mouth on me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle obeyed. As soon as she put her lips to his skin she felt the tingle of magic in her mouth. His cock grew large and hard so quickly that she choked again and had to pull herself away. She gaped at him, at the magic he had just made. From Jefferson’s expression, he had never seen that either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that work?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple, my boy. All the power that you spent out into Belle’s mouth has transfered over to me. You’re finished and I’m just beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So here we go again?” Jefferson asked tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you, my friend. You are perfectly entitled to a rest. But my cock has been missing Belle’s sweet cunt, so we will be taking advantage of my new magic.” He ran his hand through Belle’s hair and rolled them over so that she was on her back and his newly-hardened cock was in position to enter her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the teasing and touching and tasting she had endured that day, the direct, brutal pleasure of a cock inside her was exactly what her body wanted. Rumpelstiltskin took her quickly, powerfully, and with just enough roughness that she could feel it. He slammed her into the mattress over and over and she wrapped her legs around him and welcomed him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t make her come, but there was a gentle pleasure in letting him work in her. In jerky breaths, he told her how good she was and how much he wanted her and how she was his, his his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin came with a low cry. He collapsed onto Belle’s body as his cock throbbed inside her. She wrapped her arms around his slight body and kissed his forehead before exhaustion claimed her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jefferson goes home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Belle awoke to the sound of male voices. However, the bed was empty and the voices were not close. She blinked her eyes open and saw that Rumple and Jefferson were sitting in the little chairs by the table. They were fully dressed as they spoke to each other. The windows were dark and the candles were lit. Jefferson had a dish of food in front of him, but he seemed more interested in his conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Narnia has portals to this world you seek--it’s where their kings and queens come from--but the doors don’t stay open all the time. I could take the hat to Narnia and go out through one of the doors there, but then it might close behind me and not open again for years. I don’t want to be stuck in a land without magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that would be terrible.” Rumple’s voice was distracted. He was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried Neverland? They say the Shadow takes children from every world. He would know how to get to this land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have an enemy in Neverland I’m not strong enough to overcome. I won’t risk losing everything just to gain everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have enemies in every realm you send me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I send you and don’t go places myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky everyone I meet likes me,” Jefferson chuckled. “But I’ll keep looking for you. There has to be a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know of one way. What I need you for is to see if there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. A way with a smaller price.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson put his hand over Rumpelstiltskin’s. “I won’t stop trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple put his hand over Jefferson’s. “I know you won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation lulled and Belle sat up in bed, trying to look like she had just woken up and would never dream of eavesdropping. Rumple saw her and his face brightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” He said as he stood up. “Good evening!” He went to the bed and helped her get out. He conjured her robe and wrapped it around her, tying the belt with a pretty bow. “Come and sit with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle smiled at Jefferson and knelt on the floor beside Rumpelstiltskin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again.” Jefferson took a spoonful of stew. “That’s a lovely kimono.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her robe. “Thank you. It was a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine who it was from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin ran his hand through her hair.  “How are you, my sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better for having slept,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be sleeping for another week once I get home,” Jefferson said with an exaggerated yawn. “I haven’t felt so thoroughly exerted in a very long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to your detriment, I hope?” Rumple grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. If nothing else, there’s no one else in this world who can serve up gumbo and that is not something I take for granted.” Jefferson stirred the food in his bowl and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Belle asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gumbo! It’s a stew from one of our other worlds. The Dark One can replicate it </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it was made by the Chef-Queen of Maldonia. A bowl of this has got to be worth at least a quarter of an average human soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So four bowls of stew and you’re a slave for all eternity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be worth it! Queen Tiana is a genius. Would you like to try some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle looked up at Rumple. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stay on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson chuckled, a little nervously, as Belle knelt in front of him. “Dark One, I did want to get home before morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t keep you. This is for our benefit, not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle put her hand on Jefferson’s knee. “It’s alright,” she told him. “Just give me as much as you think I deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered. He looked at Rumple. “And you get her to say things like that every day? How do you do any work at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sleeps a lot. And reads. I work while she’s distracted and pleasure her when she needs distracting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson shook his head, smiling. “I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell Leo about all this. But look at me, Belle. Tilt your chin up, open your mouth, please.” He held up a spoonful of stew and put it between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot. Spicy, acidic. Very good. There was a smokiness to it that she had never tasted before, as if the stew had almost burned before it had been served, but the burning wasn’t an accident. The almost-burntness was a part of what made this </span>
  <em>
    <span>gumbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so strange,” she said, licking her lips. “It’s like… like nothing I’ve ever tasted before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it’s from another world! I know! Do you want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fed her spoonfuls of gumbo while Rumpelstiltskin watched. She tasted the different meats and vegetables that made up this otherworldly stew. The taste of onions was familiar, but    she couldn’t identify the other flavors. The green and red vegetables were tasty, but so unusual. On Jefferson’s spoon, Belle saw chunks of sausage and tiny pink creatures. There were funny grains that rolled around on her tongue--like barley, but softer. The broth was thick and flavorful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gumbo was delicious, but the best part of eating it was seeing Rumpelstiltskin out of the corner of her eye. He looked so pleased with her, so proud and so approving. She was a good girl, she could tell. More than that, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> good girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with that I am out of gumbo! You ate half a bowl.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I owe you one-eighth of my soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or just promise me you’ll get him to invite me over again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.” She looked at Rumple. “I think we all had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not to put ideas into anyone’s head, but I know Leona would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>open to seeing you both again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin stood up. “I should let you get back to her, and your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure the kid is driving Leo up a wall by now.” Jefferson stood and helped Belle to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked down to the dining room. Belle and Jefferson were side by side now, with Rumple trailing behind them. Jefferson held his hat under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is your daughter?” Belle asked as they stepped into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be nine in the spring, when the lilacs bloom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you say her name was?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never did say,” Jefferson said a little archly. “But only because you’ve never asked before. Some people wouldn’t  like the idea of giving the name of their first-born child to the Dark One. But I am not some people.  Her name is Grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grace.” Rumplestiltskin raised his hands like a blessing. “A curse on all that would harm her.” He lowered his hands, clapped them together in front of him. “Treasure her, Jefferson. Children are gone too soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he said. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were less greedy, I might even regret calling you away from your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For this? Have no regrets! I am always happy to be at your service, Dark One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I ought to compensate them for the loss of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need.” Jefferson put his hand on Rumple’s arm below the shoulder. “I don’t come at a price,” he said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I must give you something.” Rumple was equally serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson sighed and stepped away. “Of course you must, Dark One. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumpelstiltskin held out a pendant on a length of  golden thread. “For your daughter. The charm will keep her from getting lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson took the necklace and put it in the pocket closest to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for your wife.” It was another necklace, a braid of pearls connecting two golden roses. There were three colors of pearls--white, black, and pink. Belle realized at once what those pearls were made of, but she forced herself not to let it show on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Jefferson’s expression, he had a pretty good idea of the true nature of the necklace. But he took it without hesitation and admired it. “Leo will love this,” he smiled. “I thank you on her behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Women who can stomach men like us deserve all the riches we can give them. Treasure your love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson nudged Rumpelstiltskin in the ribs with his elbow. “I’ll treasure my love if you treasure yours, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple turned to him, his head tilted to the side in honest confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson also looked perplexed. “I mean…” He looked back and forth between Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.  “I meant…” He gave up. “I mean, Belle, it was wonderful to get to know you better. If you ever have need of a realm-jumper, I am your man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Rumple. “I am always at your service for any task. I thank you for your hospitality and your generosity.” He took the pearls made of their pleasure and put them in his pocket. He held out his hat in a graceful bow to both of them. “Until we meet again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the hat spinning to the ground. The portal opened and Jefferson vanished into the swirling magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment after Jefferson left, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stood side by side in silence. They stared at the floor where the portal had been. Then, Belle sank to her knees to kiss his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her. “Do you want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said simply, honestly. “I’m just happy to belong to you again. To you and you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumple didn’t respond to that, but he rocked on his heels. His step was spritely as he made his way to his chair at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t given her an order, but Belle crawled after him on her hands and knees. She would have kissed his boots again, but he sat with his feet propped up on the tabletop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, my dear, pour me a cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was brisk and businesslike, but Belle could hear the pleasure in it. He liked owning her, as much as she liked being owned by him. Jefferson was a diversion, and a pleasant one. But Belle knew both of them were glad to go back to it just being the two of them. It was right, for there to be no one else in the world but them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuffs pulled Belle up off the ground and she hurried to bring her master his tea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>